Project Summary Circulating brain injury biomarkers have been studied extensively in adults, yet we have no clinically available biomarkers to acutely identify brain specific injury common in neonates, such as intraventricular hemorrhage (IVH) and neonatal hypoxic-ischemic encephalopathy (HIE), to follow therapeutic efficacy or evaluate new therapies in neonates at risk. Hurdles to adoption of brain injury biomarkers in the NICU have been the lack of normative data in the growing infant, effect of prematurity, relatively large sample volumes needed and no large studies with external validation. The overall goal of this proposal is to develop a multimarker circulating brain injury biomarker panel for neonatal IVH and HIE using well studied adult biomarkers, to provide a benchmark of therapeutic efficacy for current standard treatments and future investigational treatments, and to provide early prognostic information. The central hypothesis of this proposal is that circulating brain specific protein levels measured serially over days 0-7 of life in premature neonates and neonates with HIE will provide early injury detection, predict infants at risk for death or moderate-severe neurologic disability, predict therapeutic efficacy for therapeutic hypothermia, and serve as a basis for triaging neonates to appropriate new investigational therapies to decrease morbidity and improve outcomes. To examine our hypothesis we will utilize a novel multiplex panel of 4 brain specific proteins (BDNF, S100B, NSE and GFAP) and 4 brain injury related proteins (IL-1, IL-6, IL-8, VEGF) studied extensively in adults as biomarkers of brain injury, in training (Johns Hopkins Medicine, Baltimore, JHM) and external test (All Children?s Hospital JHM, St. Petersburg, FL) cohorts in the following Specific Aims: 1) Determine if circulating levels of brain injury biomarkers are dependent on gestational age using an existing cohort of longitudinal blood samples from premature and full term infants (N=400, 23-40 weeks gestation) admitted to the NICU without clinical brain injury to determine the effect of gestational age on baseline levels. 2) Determine in HIE if circulating brain injury biomarker levels during and after therapeutic hypothermia predict adverse outcomes including A) MRI abnormalities at 7-10 days and B) death or neurologic disability at 24 months. 3) Determine in IVH if circulating brain injury biomarker levels during the first 7 days of life in VLBW premature neonates are A) diagnostic for IVH, B) predict PVWMI brain injury at 6 weeks and C) neurologic disability at 24 months. Both of these aims will use concurrent IVH and HIE enrollment at JHM (training set) and ACH JHM (test set) for external validation. By focusing on a panel of blood brain barrier dependent and independent biomarker proteins studied exhaustively in adults, in a innovative and highly sensitive multiplex Pharma grade format, using large training and test cohorts we will confirm generalizability and efficacy in neonatal brain injury.